1. Field of Invention
The present relates to remanufacturing industry of mechanical and electrical products and more particularly to an integral remanufacturing process of discarded oil pipe via Selfpropagating Hightemperature Synthesis (SHS) technology.
2. Description of Related Arts
The oil pipe is a steel cylindrical pipe that drops into the oil well casing in the oil and gas field, and is a passage to transport oil from underground to ground.
Meanwhile, the oil pipe is the second-mostly used tubular product among oil country tubular goods, and is second only to the oil casing. The quantity of oil pipes of each oil field can be up to 100 thousand-tons.
Due to corrosion and attrition, the life span of oil pipes and pipe lines are greatly reduced. Especially, with the development of the well drilling technique, the sucker rod and coupling directly contact with the wall of the pipe in the inclined well and horizontal well, which results in the life span of the ordinary pipe line is less than two years.
Besides, the corrosion medium of the liquid yield in the oil field mainly includes CO2, H2S, saline water and sulfate reducing bacteria. These corrosion medium causes through holes in the oil pipe, casing and transportation pipe, which results in the useless of the oil well, and severely impacts the oil production.
Currently, many oil wells in China have been stepped into a late-mid phase of the exploit, and the number of the oil well is up to 50 thousands.
Accidents caused by the corrosion, attrition, and crack or fraction are very frequent. Due to the strict rules of discarding oil pipes, a great amount of the oil pipes that can be remanufactured have been discarded. In this case, a remanufacturing technology of discarded oil pipe can not only reduce the amount of discarded oil pipe, but also greatly reduce the cost of the oil field.